A lost Daughter
by exploremyfairytale
Summary: Layla Daniels is going to college in Ipswich, the place where her family is from. There's more to her than meets the eye, maybe thats why everyone is so interested in her but either way, she's not interested in them. There are secrets that she needs to uncover about the four boys. But you never know, maybe she will uncover some of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter! if you do i will post another one soon, but I want to see how this goes first. I would appreciate some reviews and thanks for reading! :)**

I quickly ran down the hall, holding my shoulder bag in my arms. I frantically looked at the map in my hand, trying to follow the directions from it that cal tried to explain to me last night down the phone- they weren't easy to follow at all.

Damn it, I was so late! My professor is going to frickin' kill me.

I felt the worry begin to lift from my chest as I saw the door I had been looking for. I pushed through it and without me seeing him in time, I ran straight into someone. We both fell to the ground hard, me on top of the person of whoever I crashed into.

I opened my eyes to see a man in his 50's, my face immediately turned bright red. I seperated myself from him as fast as I could and began picking up the papers that were now scattered around the room.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!"

The man slowly got up, straightening out his suit and glasses. He didn't look impressed with me or the language that I just used.

"I'm guessing you're the new student?" He said as he watched me pick up all the papers.

"Yeah, I'm late, I know."

The professor cleared his throat.

"Take a sit miss Daniels..." He ordered.

I looked around the room to see all the students watching me, especially the boys. I scanned the room to look fo- there he is!

The seats next to him were taking but the blonde boy next to him had a free sit and it was act the only free seat. The blonde boys head laid on the desk lazily, but when he saw me and the professor collide he suddenly took an interested in the lesson. He watched me obviously amused as I slowly made my way to the seat next to him.

I sat down and he looked at me for a few moments until he laid his head backdown on the desk. I turned and saw cal grinning at me, he was even more amused than the blonde boy.

"Nice entrance lays" he joked.

"Shut up cal, it was your shitty map which made me late in the first place." I whispered as the professor carried on with his lecture.

The blonde boy between us perked up again, looking at cal surprised.

"You know her?" He asked shocked.

"Layla's family is a friend of my mothers." He explained to the blonde.

Caleb Danvers, I hardly visited here in Ipswich but him and Evelyn always visited me and my dad, which was nice but I always wanted to see what Cals life was like since he knew so much about mine. Evelyn and William knew my mom and dad from growing up here. I hated how my parents never wanted me to see the hometown they grew up in. But now, I'm here for college and I get to live my life, how I want to! It was so exciting and new to me, I couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the thought of it.

"This is Reid." Caleb motioned to the blonde boy who laid his head back down again.

I looked at his hands which had fingerless gloves on them, I don't know why I found it odd- but I did. I wasn't sure if it was for some sort of fashion thing or just because of the cold wet weather.

It had been a long day and now it was finally lunch. Caleb showed me to the table he sat at and all his friends were very welcoming so far. I had already met Sarah and Kate, who were lovely and we got on really well in the short space of time we had met. I could tell Reid was the 'player' of Ipswich, the amount of girls who had tried to talk to him was unreal- the boy must have got around.

"This is Pogue and Tyler!" Sarah said excitedly as she sat next to cal.

Kate instantly sat next to Pogue and he put one arm around his shoulder. I eased myself between Tyler and Reid as they both began to steal Cals fries.

"So, what made you come Ipswich Layla?" Kate asked as she watched Pogue take a bite out of his burger.

"Well my parents are from here so I thought I would come here for college, but enough about me- what about you guys? Are you all on the swimming team?" I asked looking at each one of the boys.

They all nodded in response.

"Do you swim?" Tyler asked me

"Um..."

"She can't swim" I gave cal a thankful smile for stepping in.

"Well are you good at anything?" Reid asked sounding quite harsh which surprised all of us.

"Layla sings."Cal came to my defence, I couldn't help but grin at his father like tone.

I heard a slight snicker from Reid, who I gave a dirty look.

"You got a boyfriend?" Reid asked again, he was sure coming our with the questions all of a sudden.

"Nope, and I don't want one." I said sounding a little snappy.

Boys were a touchy subject with me, I wasn't really keen on talking about my love life nor was I going to with this womaniser.

"I'm going to get some food." I muttered under my breath as I got up from the table.

I began dishing up my food on my tray until I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I didn't take any notice at first but then they greeted themselves.

"Hey, I'm Aaron." A boy with longish brown hair said as he suddenly appeared at my side.

I kept my attention on the food I was dishing up as I spoke.

"Hi... I'm Layla." I said feeling awkward at his greeting.

"So you're new here right?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That better be a rhetorical question."

His face suddenly dropped as soon as I said that.

"I meant becaus-"

"Have you seen me here before?"

He shook his head and stood there awkwardly.

I turned away from him and began walking back to my table until I felt his hand on my arm.

"I'm not done talking to you." His ego was obviously hurt by the way I had just spoken to him, and I could see from the corner of my eye his buddies laughing at him.

I looked at him for a moment shocked at how rough his grip was.

This is my problem with boys, they always got a bit too hands on with me. The last time this happened to me I actually broke the guys nose, I was so freaking scared and I just lashed out, it also got me kicked out of one of my schools. The wonders that money can do to get you into colleges.

But this time I wasn't that tough persona, I was that day. I was now standing completely shocked and I couldn't move. I tried pushing male attention away as much as possible because of the misfortune I've had in my life with them will forever cloud my judgement.

What happened in the next few seconds I cannot explain to you, so don't get me to try to.

Aaron suddenly flew back into one of the cafeteria tables, it made me jump causing me to drop my tray of food. My hand went over my mouth in shock as all the students watched the scene.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly turned around prepared to defend myself for any sort of accusation which was going to be heading towards me. But I was faced with Reid and cal.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." Cal said as he put his arms around my shoulders leading me outside into the rain.

"What the hell was that?!" I said as Tyler made his way to the three of us.

The three of them just shrugged.

"Whatever it was he fucking deserved it." Reid said angrily.

Cal and Tyler looked at him funny when he said that, it was like they knew something.

"He shouldn't of grabbed you like that, and only because you showed him up in front of the cafeteria."

My eyes widened.

"Everyone saw what i said to him?"

Caleb nodded.

"You're the new girl and news travels fast in every school you go to."

"Plus you're a major hottie." Kate added as she waltz over with Sarah.

"You look pretty pale Layla, you okay?" Sarah asked like a concerned mother.

"Yeah, it's probably just the lack of sun in Ipswich." I joked.

I splashed my face with water as I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. I began adjusting my long light brown hair. My eyes stood out on my face greatly as they were green with a golden colour in them- I definitely didn't look like any of the girls around here.

This day hasn't gone as smoothly as I hoped so. Maybe everyone would forget about me over night and I will just be another boring college girl. Oh, how I wish life was that easy but school never worked like that. Everyone remembers everything, doesn't matter how old you are- they're all gossips. Every single last one of them.

I collapsed on my bed as soon as I got into my dorm, I thankfully hadn't got a roommate surprisingly- I think it had something to do with Lucy.

Shit!

I quickly scrambled through my bedside table and dialled home.

"Lucy?!" I said before she could say anything.

"Layla? You okay honey? How's school?"

I sighed in relief and fell back on my bed.

"Uh, it's great. Definitely worth it, I know this will change my life for the better." I began to exaggerate.

She didn't sound very satisfied with my answer she just gave me a "uh-huh".

"How's dad? Is he getting any better?" I said hopeful, but sadly already knowing the answer.

"Honey, you know what the doctors said-"

"No I don't Lucy, dad wouldn't let me come to any of his appointments and he won't let me know anything about his illness." I said sounding harsh.

"Lays, your father doesn't want you to be upset..."

Silent fell between us as I sat there thinking about my father and what he'd look like now. He didn't want me to see him while he was ill, he said "I want you to remember me as being well, and healthy. Not an ill, dying man."

I hated it when he said that word.

Dying.

It felt like my heart had gotten ripped out and stepped on in front of me. The day I found out he was getting ill tore me apart, I couldn't take it.

I know what y'all are thinking, 'oh poor little rich girl, must of had such a hard up bringing having all the expensive stuff you could ever want' but let me tell you something, money doesn't bring happiness. I know it's just a saying but it really doesn't, sure it can make life easier but it can also make it hard. Money can't help my dad, money can't fix mine and my moms relationship. Money can't do a lot of things, but it can help some people forget. But then again, that doesn't even last long because reality will be banging on your front door, getting ready to knock you down with the sudden realisation that you've got nothing of importance in your life.

"Can he talk? Or at least listen?" I said, knowing that these barely conversations with him will be the few last times of me speaking to him.

I heard a slight crackling noise through the line, and then I began to hear my fathers soft grunts as he took the phone from Lucy.

"Dad?" I said with slight excitement.

"L-Layla?" He said, afterwards going into a fit of coughs.

It pained me to hear him like this, my own father.

"Don't talk dad, just listen." I said before telling him about school like a normal daughter would.

I told him about my dorm which was nice and spacious since I was by myself. I told him about cal and how he's been looking after me, which made him laugh! Well, by laugh I mean one slight laugh followed by another fit of coughs but I knew he was enjoying the little things that was happening to me, and it made me smile.

I felt a lot better after talking with him, but it worried the heck out of me that he wasn't getting any better. I know what was going to happen to him but I couldn't accept it yet, but who could accept something like that? No kid could and I definitely wasn't able to.

I stood there in my dorm, all my stuff neatly around the room. I'd done all unpacking yesterday, I didn't meet cal like I was supposed to because of it.

I jumped at the harsh knock coming from my door. I swung the door open expecting to see a different person instead of who stood before me.

I leaned against my door frame, complete confusion written all over my face.

"Reid?"

He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Caleb made me come and give back your bag as well as apologise to you." He said sounding bored.

"Apologise? For what?"

"He said I wasn't very nice to you..."

I laughed at him, cal was sometimes a bit over protective of me sometimes.

I waved him off.

"You wasn't rude to me, I know that's your general attitude. Thanks for the bag."

He looked surprised at the way I reacted to what he said. He passed me my book bag and I gave him a thankful smile.

"How did you get to the girls dorms anyways? I thought it was against the rules?"

He grew a small smirk on his face.

"Never stopped me before."

I rolled my eyes at him

"I forgot, mr Reid Garwin: the local ladies man." I said sarcastically

This made him laugh, which I never expected to hear from him. I was surprised he displayed any sort of emotions, especially a happy one.

"Thanks for the bag, ill tell cal you apologised, try to get him off your back."

He nodded.

"See you tomorrow then." He said as he walked off.

"See ya."

I walked back into my dorm and stood there like I was a few moments ago.

I felt kinda lonely just here on my own, I didn't know what I could do in such an empty room all by myself. I hated being on my own sometimes...


	2. Small but feisty

**here's the next chapter! I've uploaded this quite early considering how busy I've suddenly gotten and its all because of your lovely reviews! honestly, thank you all so much and please keep sending them reviews, they all mean a lot! **

I took notes as our professor went on with his lecture.

"Psst!" I heard someone from over Reids sleeping head.

A small piece of paper was flicked in my direction but hit Reids face causing him to wake up.

"Sorry" I whispered as I took the piece of paper that laid next to his face.

You coming to Nicky's tonight?

Kate

I raised an eyebrow and nudged Reid.

He let out a deep grunt as he was trying to get to sleep, guess that was his way of telling me to 'go away'

"What's Nicky's?"

He grumbled and turned his head over to the other side.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bar." He finally mumbled under his breath.

I saw Kate looking over at me so I simply nodded at her rather then pass her the note back.

After my classes everyone went to their dorms and did whatever, but I thought I would go to the library and do a bit of studying over the notes I've made through all my classes. I didn't want to fall behind or anything, I wanted to do well especially since my dad wanted me to go here.

Through my time of flicking through countless pages of information, my phone suddenly began buzzing. I answered it in a quick panic not wanting to get in trouble for the noise.

"Hello?" I said whispering.

The four Ipswich boys greeted me back with a surprisingly cheerful

tone.

"Why are you whispering?" I heard pogues voice ask in the background.

"I'm in the library... Studying."

They all began to laugh.

"It's your second day here and you're already in the library studying?" Cal asked in disbelief

I felt my cheeks redden when they said it like that.

"Keep it down, my phones pretty loud."

" Kate and sarah are looking for you..." Cal began.

I looked at the clock on the wall and began packing all my stuff away.

"Shit, I forgot about tonight!"

"Sshhhhhhhhh!"

I turned around to see the old librarian looking at me with fury in her dull eyes.

"Do you mind? This is a library. You come here for work, not social calls." She began, I knew she was going to give me a lecture and I was late as it is.

"You're right... Want an apple?"

The question threw her completely, I took the apple from my bag and threw it in her direction.

"Catch!" While she tried to catch the apple I turned around and ran for the exit.

I turned around as I sprinted out the door

"Enjoy!" I called back to her, she just looked at me with a cold glare.

I brought the phone back to my ear as I jogged down the halls. I heard them all chuckling.

"What now?"

"That's how you get out of trouble? Throw an apple at them?" I heard Tyler say, obviously amused.

"You heard all that?"

I had completely forgotten they were still on the line.

"Yeah, it's a shame you didn't throw the apple at the dragons head." Reid said with spite.

"Chill, she's just doing her job." I quickly began juggling the keys in my hand, trying to get it into the door of my dorm.

"I'll see you guys later, text the girls for me tell them to be at my dorm in 10- thanks cal! Love ya cal, see ya boys!" I quickly swung the door open and began getting changed.

I probably had the quickest shower I have ever had in my life. I sighed when I heard knocking at my door, my tooth brush was hanging from my mouth as I opened it to greet the girls whilst adjusting my top.

"I know I'm late, give me 5 minutes." I mumbled.

In those 5 minutes the girls watched me, completely entertained by me frantically running about, and collecting all my stuff.

When I was finally ready, I blew out a long breath in relief. The girls smiled at me like the Cheshire Cat.

"Let's go, the boys are waiting downstairs." Kate was obviously excited to see Pogue tonight as she got up and began adjusting her skirt in front of the full length mirror.

The boys were outside in their cars waiting for us. We all divided up, Kate and sarah went in Cals car with Pogue, and I was in Reids with Tyler.

I laughed as the two boys were arguing over the music. Tyler wanted one band on, whilst Reid wanted something else on.

"Tyler, them guys are fags! I'm not listening to this shit!"

Tyler looked at Reid offended.

"You like one of their songs!"

"Yeah, one. Doesn't mean I love the band itself."

I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

I leant forward between the two bickering boys and turned it off.

"There. Now both of you can't moan about anything. You two are like a bunch of girls."

I leant back into my sit and smiled at Tyler who was looking at me in disbelief.

"Maybe you can sing for us on the car journey..." Reid began to mock.

I gave him a look in the rear view mirror which made him look at the road again.

I hate cal for telling them I sing. I don't even sing! He only said that so they wouldn't really know what I used to do, I guess he said that because he knew I didn't want to do it anymore..

I glanced in Tyler's direction, and caught him staring at me. I noticed is cheeks went a slightly rosy colour in embarrassment. His eyes quickly averted to my chest.

"Your necklace is really interesting."

I looked down at the necklace and began to run my fingers on it which I did a lot, it was a habit.

"Thanks, it's my family crest. Worn it for as long as I can remember- it was my grandmas."

He gave me a soft smile.

"It's nice."

We pulled outside of 'Nicky's' a bar that the Ipswich boys were a regular at.

When we walked in female heads whipped round, looking at the two males either side of me. I looked at Tyler who seemed to just brush them off. Reid on the other hand, he was milking it. Giving them a mischievous smirk.

"I'm going to go choose some victims." Reid stated.

I quickly raise an eyebrow at him.

"He bets with people and he always wins..." Tyler explained, he gestured towards the pool table. His tone was obviously bored as he sat down with the rest of the group who were seated in the corner.

I looked at Reid.

"Can I try?"

Reid looked at me, completely amused by me.

"You play?"

I just smiled at him.

"I don't know... It's no game for a lady."

"If I meet a lady, ill let her know." I said as I passed Reid and made my way to the pool table.

A bunch of guys were crowded around the table. I stood there with my arms crossed, it didn't take long for them notice I was there.

"Oh, look who it is!" I didn't notice Aaron was within the crowd. Actually, it just hit me that all these guys were part of his little gang.

"Calm down Aaron, anyone would think that you've missed me." I said sarcastically.

I felt Reid standing behind me.

Aaron was obviously pleased to see me. Me on the other hand, wasn't.

"Want a game?" He asked me sounding hopeful.

"Sure." I walked up to the rack and

grabbed a cue. I turned back round to Aaron who had a grin on his face.

"Wanna make it interesting?" The way Aaron said those four words made my skin crawl.

He had an odd element about him, one minute he would be completely normal then a few seconds later, he had this psycho look in his eyes.

"Um... Sure." I said sounding unsure about whether I should be having a game with him now.

"Great." He said, his smile making my stomach turn.

He slowly walked up to me until we were inches apart.

"If I win I can take you on a date."

I know I looked surprised but I quickly hid my expression with a confident smirk.

"And if I win you have to give me 80 dollars."

He thought about it for a few seconds, not long he put his hand out for me to shake it. I looked at his hand, hesitant about the bet but I quickly shook it, taking a glance at Reid who was looking at us with an intense stare.

I looked back at Aaron who was staring at me, his eyes full of joy.

That look in his eyes will soon be gone.

I quickly leant over the pool table and begun the game.

A few minutes later and I had run circles around Aaron, I only had 3 balls left. He looked at me in shock,

"Girls aren't supposed to be good at this game!" His statement made me smile as I shot the next ball in.

"That's a bit sexist..." I heard Reid say in the corner trying to suppress a laugh.

"I use to play a lot when I came home from school, it was mine and Lucy's bonding time."

The next ball went in, leaving one more left for me to score in.

"So I got plenty of practise..." I said as I adjusted my position on the table.

Done.

An easy game and easy money.

I walked up to Aaron with a huge smirk on my face.

"Thank you." I said as I held my hand out.

Aaron disappointedly reached into his pocket and passed me the cash.

"Looks like Aaron isn't buying anyone drinks tonight." Reid joked.

Aaron looked at Reid with cold eyes.

"Shut the fuck up."

Reid face looked even more amused, it was as if he was trying to challenge Aaron.

"What's wrong? You deaf?" Aaron asked Reid aggressively.

Aaron walked up to Reid until they were nose to nose.

"Better watch yourself Garwin."

Reid just laughed right in his face.

"What's up? Is your pride hurt since you just got shat on by a girl at a game of pool?"

I put myself between the two boys which didn't do much good since I was only 5ft 4.

"Come on guys, you're both being stupid."

I turned to Reid, hoping to reason with him.

"This isn't worth it Reid and you know it."

He wasn't going to stop, I looked over at our table and I sighed in relief when I saw cal coming to our rescue.

"Is there a problem?" Pogue asked as he came to the scene.

Aaron looked up at the sons of Ipswich and knew he was outnumbered.

"This is between me and him."

I pushed Aaron as hard as I could, surprisingly making him stagger back slightly.

"No it's between me and you, Aaron. You're pissed at me and you're trying to take it out on him." My voice sounded different, but I wasn't going to get Reid beaten up because of me.

"Don't try and pick a fight with me." He warned.

"Why not? You seem to be picking fights with people."

I felt a hand round my arm, I looked up at cal.

"Come on, you're right, he's not worth it." I looked up at Aaron's smug face.

I quickly shook Cals hand off and headed for the toilets.

Which wasn't a great idea, the girls in there all gave me dirty looks.

A group of girls suddenly stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me." I muttered under my breath.

"Aren't you the new girl? Layla, right?" The blonde of the group said, just the sound of her voice was fake.

"Yeah, why?"

The smile that was plastered on her face suddenly dropped into a cold death glare.

"You better not be screwing Reid."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

This was Reids current slam piece?

I let out a dry laugh.

"Trust me babe, I'm not into blondes."

She stood there for a few moments looking at me.

"What? Why'd you keep looking at me like that?" My voice was harsher than it was supposed to be.

She was taken a back by the tone of my voice. She probably hardly ever had anyone talk to her like that.

"You better watch what you say newbie." She said as she walked passed me, purposely bumping my shoulder.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, that was such a high school moment.

I returned to my table with everyone looking at me concerned.

"What?"

Sarah and Kate went back to eating their food, leaving the four boys to say whatever they were going to talk to me about.

"Are you okay?" Cal asked his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I'm fine, I just didn't agree with Aaron's attitude. If he's a sore loser then he shouldn't play the game and I wasn't going to get Reid beaten up because of it."

Cal smiled at me while the others let out small laughs.

"Like I would get beaten up, lets be real." Reid said all defensive.

Reids reaction made the whole table burst into laughter, his expression at that moment was priceless.

"Who are those girls over there?" I asked, nodding towards the table with the group of girls who stopped me earlier.

"Annie is the blonde one, the 'leader' of the group and the captain of our cheer leading team, and the girls with her are cheerleaders as well."

I nodded my head slowly as Kate fed me the information.

"Why'd you ask?" Sarah asked with a curious look on her face.

"Just asking."

I took a glance at cal who had a suspicious look on his face, I quickly looked away.

"Got to go see Annie tonight." Reid said as he leant back in his chair.

"How's it going with her?" Pogue asked obviously curious, Kate give him a warning look.

"She's a good fuck but too clingy and annoying. Plus side though, she's a cheerleader, meaning she's constantly horny and she's flexible."

Caleb shook his head at Reids attitude towards girls.

"All cheerleaders aren't horny Reid... It's like saying all blondes are dumb." I quickly turned to sarah, "no offence."

"Someone sounds defensive."

I quickly looked away from Reid when he said that and began drinking my soda.

Sarah's pov

I looked at Layla completely fascinated by her. She was so different from what I was expecting when I saw her. Her golden tan and perfectly manicured nails would suggest that she was a stuck up, moody, girly snob. In reality she was kinda one of the guys- not what you'd expect at all. Caleb said that she's not what meets the outside and he wasn't kidding, but I think that's what's so charming about her. Rumours going round Ipswich is she's the new "hottie" and Aaron being the complete self centred tool that he is, thinks that he has a chance with sweet Layla- saying that, I didn't expect her to stick up for Reid the way she did, me and Kate thought she was actually going to fight him! We didn't expect that from the cute petite girl in front of us.


	3. Frenemies

I shuffled out of the class room tiredly. I heard the cheerleaders whispering and giggling as I walked past them in the corridor.

I turned my head and gave them a look. Annie's lips turned into a twisted grin.

"Do we have a problem?" I asked, my voice sharp.

Her giggling stopped but her twisted grin was still on her face.

She raised a challenging eyebrow as she looked me up and down unimpressed.

"Layla, honey. I'm a cheerleader. You will never have the flexibility or intelligence to be one of us. You know what that means? You can't talk to us like that."

I laughed at her as I always did when I encountered this girl.

"Sorry are you still stuck in high school or...?"

"It doesn't matter where you are, cheerleaders will always be better and losers like you will never have the ability to be like us."

Her cold stare went to something else, she looked past me with lust and need in her eyes now.

I looked in the direction to see Reid walking towards us.

"Reid!" Annie said in a sweet voice.

Reid looked at her up and down, looking at her like she was a piece of shit.

He then turned to me.

"You coming for lunch or what?"

I'm guessing he wasn't having a very good day.

"Yeah let's go" I said as I walked past Annie who was giving me a death glare.

We slowly walked through the other students in the busy corridor, food was the only thing keeping me alive today...

"What's up with you? You're more pissy than usual."

He was the one who seemed to be sulking like a teenage girl.

"Why don't you ask your fucking girlfriend."

Oh god, I sounded so jealous but I wasn't! I just didn't like the girl... At all, I would stab myself in the eye than be stuck in a room with her.

I looked at him, a huge grin on his pretty face.

"That's not how I meant it, I just don't like-"

I walked straight into someone. Again.

Guess it was kinda my thing walking into teachers...

"I'm so sorry honey."

I quickly steadied myself as the teacher apologised. The bobbed blonde hadn't even moved.

"It's fine, It was totally my fault mam."

The woman looked at me shocked. She just stood there, staring at me. I looked over at Reid who looked confused himself.

"What's your name?"

"Layla..." I sounded really confused when I spoke because I genuinely thought there was something up with this woman, she look freaking crazy.

"Layla what?"

"Daniels."

I saw a lot of emotions run through her brown eyes but at the end excitement took over.

"I knew it! You have your father eyes, and those lovely dark eyebrows! And those lovely Spanish lips!"

Me and Reid stood there silent for moments. How did she know my dad and about my Spanish heritage?

She let out a nervous laugh.

"I am Tracy Adams, the cheerleading coach. I use to date your father when we all went here."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nice to meet you... What you got there?" I asked gesturing at the pile of colourful papers in her arms.

I wanted to change the subject but I didn't want to be rude to the woman, considering that she seemed to think so highly of my father.

"Oh! Tryouts for the team tomorrow. We need one new person so it's going to be pretty tight. Annie isn't too pleased, she doesn't know what these new kids are packing!"

I took one of the flyers from the pile and looked at it.

"Yeah, well, I hope someone puts her in her place..."

Tracy looked at me, she knew why I wouldn't be a fan of Annie so she wasn't exactly to the head cheerleaders defence.

"Why don't you try out? It's always super fun! Or at least come to watch?" I only nodded which made Tracy smile and practically dance down the corridor.

"That was so weird..." Reid said as we entered the cafeteria.

"It was nice... But definitively weird."

We sat down at our table and began tucking in to our food. I could see cal in the corner of my eye peering at the flyers with a little amused smile on his face.

"You're trying out?" He said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Pfft, no. I'm going to go watch, I have nothing else to do."

Sarah and Kate looked at each other as if they had an idea.

"Oh my god we should all go watch! I use to be a cheerleader, this is going to bring back memories."

"I just want to see someone show that bitch up."

My voice was always harsh when I spoke about Annie.

"You really don't like her"

I looked at Tyler and smiled.

"Yeah, well blondie over there has crap taste in his screw buddies."

Reid then perked up and groaned.

"She's making me go to that shitty thing if not she won't let me back into her dorm..."

"Why don't you fuck somebody else then?"

A smirk grew on his lips when I said that.

"You offering?"

I took a long gulp of my soda.

"Not if you were the last male species on this planet."

**Try outs **

I was 15 minutes late for these try outs, the only reason I was going was to talk to Tracy about my father. I wanted to ask her about Ipswich and why my father never wanted me to come here. I didn't want to tell any of the group about my intentions, I don't want to explain to them.

I looked down at my phone seeing the 3 missed calls on it from cal.

They were all there, sitting in the stands. Katy obviously enjoyed watching these try outs, guess she could relate.

The line of girls were moving fast as they had to run on to the spring floor and perform some flips. I watched as the last girl began her flips but in the middle of them she fell onto the mat. I squeezed my eyes shut and I could hear Annie laughing at the poor girl who had just fallen.

I was so fucked off on how she thought better of herself since she was a damn cheerleader. Someone needed to show her that they could be just as good as she is at something that she thinks makes you above someone.

I looked down at my little shorts, sneakers and sports bra.

Looks like that someone is going to be me.

I began to sprint towards the mat, performing a round off followed by a series of back hand springs, finishing off with a half twisting double flip.

As soon as my feet landed on the mat I heard Annie's giggling stop. I looked up at the audience to see my group looking at me with their mouth hanging open in disbelief. I smiled at them and made my way to my sit they had saved me. As I sat down I stole a few pieces of pop corn from Tyler and smiled as practically the whole gym looked at me in disbelief. The look on Annie's face was something to remember, it actually made me all happy and fussy inside.

"What the fuck was that?"

I smiled at Reids tone, he just said what everyone was thinking. Well except for cal.

"It was me showing Annie that she isn't the only cheerleader who knows her shit around here."

I kept my eyes in Annie who was still looking at me, I couldn't help but wave at her patronisingly.

She quickly shook her head and turned back to the try outs knowing how stupid I just made her look.

"You're a cheerleader?" I didn't think I would ever hear Pogue sound so surprised.

"Use to be captain before I moved here." I said simply.

"I freaking knew it! I told you, didn't I sarah?!" Kate exclaimed, I looked at sarah who looked at Kate unimpressed by her excitement.

"Yeah yeah"

"Wasn't that a bit pointless, I mean you're not even trying out?"

I looked at Tyler

"Not at all. Like I said, I wanted to show that bitch that I'm just as good at her and I don't care how childish that makes me, she deserves it."

After the try outs, Tracy came and sat next to me and the guys.

"You should of tried out, none of these girls have the experience that you obviously have, Layla."

I shook my head at her.

"No thanks, I don't like cheer leading anymore, I just came here to watch like most of the students here."

She let out a sigh and smiled at me.

"And to teach Annie a lesson."

I matched her smile.

"That too."

She looked over at my group behind me.

"Do you mind if me and Layla go for a walk?" She was asking the boys permission.

"Yeah, that's fine. Call me later lays so I know you got to your dorm okay." Cal ordered me in a brotherly tone.

I just nodded at him as me and Tracy exited the gym.

"So how's your mother and father after all these years?"

I could hear a hint of jealousy mixed with admiration in her voice.

"Divorced. I don't talk to my mom."

"Oh that's terrible."

I only shrugged.

"I chose not to."

We were silent, I knew she wanted to ask more about my mom and dad because she obviously still cared for him but she knew it wasn't good territory to step on.

"Tracy, do you know why my parents moved away from this place?"

I could feel her eyes looking at me but I didn't want to make eye contact with her, I didn't want to see her expression.

"Not at all, I always thought your parents just fell in love and wanted a life somewhere else."

I had to look at her, I knew she was lying. She knew something and she wasn't telling me.

"You're lying to me." The words came out my mouth as smooth as silk.

I sounded so calm that I didn't even recognise my own voice.

"For some reason my dad didn't want me visiting here and suddenly he wants me to go to school here? Has something happened here or something? It doesn't make any sense."

She began to laugh.

"You're like your father, he always looked into things too much."

I looked at her, trying to make her out but I didn't really understand this woman. When I first met her I thought she was a kind, air head with a good heart but she's actually intelligent and mysterious as hell. She was hiding something for my father and it just made me more curious about everything around me.

After the walk with Tracy, I was back at my dorm. I called cal on my way to let him know I was okay.

"Hello?" I felt calmer whenever I heard her voice.

"Luce! It's Layla. How's dad?"

I could hear things being moved in the background.

"Like he was when you last spoke to him, honey. How was your day?"

I drummed my nails on the wall I was leaning on.

"Boring. Lucy, has dad ever told you about one of his girlfriends named Tracy?"

There was a long pause.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, uh I remember her. She was a nice girl, a cheerleader. Why?"

"No reason, she's a cheer leading coach here and she just remembered dad, that's all." The lies just spilled out of my mouth but I knew that I shouldn't of mentioned Tracy in the first place.

She let out a long sigh.

"Oh okay honey, ill pass you to your father and you can tell him about your day. But don't mention Tracy, they didn't end too well and we don't want him getting upset."

I agreed even though I knew that wasn't the reason but she was right, I didn't want to upset him in any way.

I told dad about my day except for the whole running into Tracy. I told him the boring things as I did, what I had for breakfast, how cal is still being the protective big brother that he always seemed to try and be with me. It was easy telling him about the silly things like this, I always made sure I didn't tell him anything that would make him worry and make him even more ill or fucking worst!

Actually, what could be even worst? Right now I couldn't think of anything.

"Good night daddy, I'm still wishing for you to get better and ill call you tomorrow. I love you lots and I'm counting the days till I can come down and see you again."

"Love you." I heard him barely mutter.

I kept the phone to my ear until I heard them hang up, I couldn't press that button first anymore. Hearing him I realised he was getting worst and it wasn't fair. I don't care how selfish I sound but... I'm a good person, and I don't deserve this life, I deserve better.

**There you go guys, sorry it's a bit late, I was in New York for a few days and I was way too jet lagged to write another chapter! **

**I will be completely honest, I know nothing about cheerleading or the flips they do, I've just done research and watch videos of them! Tell me what you think of Layla being cheerleader? Should she turn into one at Ipswich? Please let me know and review! **

**I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews that I've had so far, and please leave more! **

**Ps I am going to bring in more of the witchy stuff now!**


End file.
